


Nightmare

by _woollyhat (woollyhat)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Loki, Loki - Freeform, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollyhat/pseuds/_woollyhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had another nightmare.</p><p>You're lucky Loki is there to comfort you...</p><p> </p><p>Feelsy Loki one shot without actual sex or anything (no, not even a kiss).<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was bored, I didn't feel like updating my other fan fiction (because it was only a few days since I updated) and I had an idea like this a few months ago. So here's what happened, enjoy!

You woke up, sweating and whimpering.

_Just another dream._

It had felt real, just as real as the last one.

_All of them feel real._

You knew they did, they always did.

You had been crying in your sleep again, you felt the dried tears on your face, mixing with the sweat.

Looking around, you noticed it was still in the middle of the night; the sky outside the big windows was black, spotted with stars. It was a chilly night, but the snow had yet to start falling.

The big room was dark and cold, you felt goose bumps on your arms and legs, and a faint smell of mint stretched across it.

_As always._

Cold fingers on your skin, which was damp with sweat after the fierce nightmare, made you jump. An arm pulled you closer to a cool body underneath the covers and sweet words were whispered in your ear. You smiled as you heard them.

“You’re safe here, darling, I’m here”, Loki mumbled, half asleep. You felt a familiar warmth spread through your body at his words.

“Nobody can hurt you, love, you’re safe, it’s fine”, he continued. You closed your eyes and let his touch, his raspy, half asleep voice and his cool fingers fondling your cold skin take over. You drifted off to sleep while Loki continued to whisper his words of comfort, and it hit you that he must have done so every night, every time you had dreamt those evil dreams, and you smiled again.

“It’s a dream, my love, nobody will hurt you, I swear. I love you.”

You fell asleep again, reassured that you would not have a single nightmare.


End file.
